1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable information communication apparatus for conducting information communication.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there has been a portable videophone comprising a liquid crystal display and a small-sized digital camera for image capturing which are provided on the same surface of a portable telephone as control buttons. Such a portable telephone is provided with a camera for the purpose of showing the face of a user to the party on the other end of the telephone connection. Thus, an optical system of the camera employs a fixed-focal-length lens having a limited image capturing area.
However, the portable telephone provided with the camera including the fixed-focal-length lens is not suitable for transmission of video information about landscapes around the user.